Sealed with a kiss
by xsarahx101
Summary: Gabriella is Deaf, so leaving her old school and moving to a new one isn't the best thing to ever do. However, the hot next door neighbour is great compensation...But with the communication barrier, will anything be able to come of it? Troyella.
1. She's new

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

The warm air heated my body, tanning my skin lightly, soaking it up as i lay on my lido in the middle of the pool. My Dior sunglasses, sheilding my already closed eyes. My name is Gabriella Hayley Montez, i am 17. oh and deaf. I know shocking right? Not really, i have been deaf since i was born, to begin with it was like a huge deal to me. I couldn't understand why i couldn't hear anything? Why when my mom's lips were moving i couldn't understand what she was saying?. Why i had to learn this 'language' with my hands. Now, although i can use fluent sign language and read lips. I am able to talk, i just never know if it comes out right... But whatever, i guess the main thing i can't stand about me being deaf is that people treat you soo differently, like your stupid. I am far from stupid.

My old school was a school especially adapted for the hearing impared and i really liked it there, i wasn't treated differently - everyone was the same. Now though, my mom, Anna Montez has had to move us because of her work (I hated that she worked so much but she did get paid a hell of alot). Which meant a new school and a new life. Where no-one is the same as me and everyone will treat me different. Why? Because in New Mexico, Alburqueqe to be exact there is NO schools for the hearing impared. So i have had to enroll at a place called East High, a school which apparently has never had someone like 'me'.

I sighed, adjusting my white bikini. My mother and I had been in Alberuqeuqe a week now and i was due to start Senior year tomorrow. I hadn't really met anyone from Alburqueqe, seeing as my mom thought it was best for me to stay at home for now, till i found my bearings - which i agreed was a good idea. I had, however met one person, he was my next door neighbour and was extremely hot. No questions asked - I don't think he had noticed me, but from my bedroom window i could see over to his house and garden where he played basketball alot. I had only seen him a few times now, he looked around my age, with sexy sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and strong physiq. Extremely sexy...i knew though, he would never be interested in me. Why would you want to be with someone who can't hear you.?

After a little bit more sunbathing i climbed out of the pool and stretched, looking over the garden wall, noticing the all too familiar guy was there, playing basketball. I adjusted my bikini once more, running my hands over my toned stomach, smiling slightly when i noticed the guy was looking over at me smiling too. He waved, causing me to wave back. We both stood there, looking at each other closely, our eyes connected. I turned when i noticed a shadow cast over me.

**Gabriella, come in now yes?** My mom signed to me.

I nodded quickly **Be right there** i signed back, grabbing a pair of shorts and slipping them on over my bikini bottoms. As i watched my mom walk away i turned to the guy i had been staring at previously to find him looking confused. I sighed softly and smiled once more before walking to my house.

* * *

The next day i was woken up by a gentle shake. I opened my eyes to see my mom sitting on the side of my bed smiling warmly. **Time to get up, i'm taking to school to get you settled in, ok? **My mom signed quickly.

**Sure, go downstairs, i'll be there in a minute **

My mom nodded and left my room, running downstairs.

15 minutes and i was ready. I checked my reflection in my full length mirror - I was happy with how i looked, it wasn't too dressy or too casual, it was just right. I was wearing a beige Cami, with some flared denim jeans and white flats. My hair was in a loose bun, a few strands cascading down my back. I nodded, like i was approving of myself and grabbed my bag, running downstairs.

**Mom, i'm not hungry, can we just go early so i don't have to be seen walking in with my mother? **

**Sure **My mom signed back, grabbing her cars keys. As we got into the car i had to admit, i was nervous. This wasn't like your ordinary first day at a new school, this was way different. Because not only was i new to them but i was also deaf, which gave them another whole new level to torture me on.

I remembered the conversation my mother and i had, had the previous night, about how i was going to handle being in a new school who's pupils weren't deaf and about my thoughts and feelings about the move. I know, sounds stupid right? Talking about my thoughts and feelings. But it was like a regular occurance between me and my mom since i was 14 - Because that seemed to be the time when it hit home for me that i would never be able to hear, never be able to communicate properly, that was when i realised i was different and i sure as hell didn't like it. I remember i used to starve myself, not communicate with anyone in anyway and barracade myself in my room everyday. I came around though, eventually and learnt to deal with it. It was a part of me and what i was born with, nothing could change it...No amount of door slamming, temper-tantrums or starving myself was going to make me hear.

We turned up at a huge building, I had never been to a school as big as East High or one so incredibly devoted to their sports. It seemed everyone was interested in supporting their school team. You could tell this as soon as you came within 50 yards of the place. Huge banners hung down the side of the school, all sporting a huge Wildcat symbol. It was impressive, my old school didn't focus on sports soo much. It was more academics. I smiled at how bright everything was, one thing was for sure - what i read in a book once was true "You lose one sense and the others become more re-nouned"

My mother and i walked through the lockered halls of East high, it seemed like the whole school was empty until we reached the head principals office and reception.

I watched as a woman spoke to my mother, my mom was blocking my view, so i couldn't quite make out what was being said. However, the next thing i knew my mother was pulling me along into the principals office. The principal's office was fairly big, with a large wooden desk and pictures on the wall. **Sit down** my mother signed to me as a man walked into the room.

I nodded and took a seat. "Ah, you must be Mrs Montez am i correct? and you must be Gabriella" I read his lip and nodded, as he sat the other side of the varnished desk

"Yes we are, thankyou for accepting Gabriella at this school" I read my mom say. "Not many schools would"

"No problem! Everyone is welcome, and by the way i'm principal Matsui".

"Ok, so i have to ask, has there been procedures put in place for my daughter"

"Oh yes!, the teachers are all aware and will cater to Gabriella, i understand she can read lips and sign language correct?"

"Yes, obviously people must be facing her for her to be able to read lips"

"Of course" Principal Matsui then turned directly to me. "Welcome-to-East-High-Miss-Montez" He mouthed slowly, as if i was dumb.

I sighed turning to my mother **Mom, he is treating me like a dumbass, tell him he can talk normally **I signed to my mother. She laughed slightly then turned to the principal, relaying my words. I knew he had got the message by how red he was going, however, he turned to me and nodded courtesly. "Of course"

"Is there any other students who can communicate in anyway with Gabriella?"

"Yes actually, a very clever student called Taylor McKessie, she took a quick course on sign language and knows the basics, so i have put Gabriella in that class, Taylor can then proceed to show Gabriella around and introduce her to a few people."

So basically, he wants to pass me onto another student and let me be a burden to them. **Mom, can i go now? **

She nodded. I stood up and signed to Principal Matsui, knowing he wouldn't understand this **Goodbye... Dickhead**.

As i walked away i felt a tug on my arm, i turned back to face my mom and Principal Matsui again. **The children will be in Homeroom by now, Mr Matsui will take you**

**ok **I signed as Principal Matsui stood up. This was going to be a long and hard day.

* * *

10 minutes later, i found my self entering homeroom with Principal Matsui. Feeling slightly embaressed as everyone looked at me suspicously. I watched as Principal Matsui's lips as he adressed the class.

"Class, we have a new student joining us at East High today, this is Gabriella Montez" He said motioning to me. I smiled slightly, recognizing at least one of the faces in the front row. It was the hot guy - my next door neighbour! I blushed as he winked at me and Principal Matsui began to talk once again. However i didn't read his lips, just allowed him to talk. I knew what he had said, because everyone's attention in the class seemed to sharpen. He had obviously just told the class i was deaf. I looked over at the hot neighbour and saw him looking at me curiously. Damn - he probably won't want anything to do with me now.

I felt someone nudge my arm, making me turn to Principal Matsui. "This is Ms Darbus" I read him say. I nodded and looked over at the woman he was introducing. She was a crazy-looking woman, with over sized vibrant clothes and wierd looking glasses. Principal Matsui then turned my direction to a coloured girl who was walking up towards me. She seemed nice. **Hey I'm Taylor Mckessie **She signed at me - not brilliantly, but it was ok.

**Hey, Gabriella Montez **I signed back.

**You can sit next to me, and i will show you around **She signed, smiling warmly. She seemed like a girl i could get to be friends with. Maybe this wouldn't be AS bad as i had thought.

**Ok **

I noticed everyone looking surprised as I took a seat next to Taylor and Principal Matsui left. I tried to focus on Ms Darbus and what she was saying, but could feel people staring at me. Urgh! I spoke to soon...I was soooooo right before - it was going to be one hell of a long day!

I suddenly noticed everyone standing up, leaving the room. I looked around confused, feeling someone tug on my arm. I turned to look up at Taylor **The bell went, come on. We have awhile before next class.** She signed, at my old school there were no bells, we wore watchs that vibrated, signalling next lesson. I strapped my bag securely over my shoulder and left with Taylor. We walked out of the room, Taylor checking over my time-table. It turned out that apparently i had every lesson with her except art and Ap Math - Taylor apparently didn;t like math all that much. As we walked down the hallway i couldn't help but notice people staring at me - i guess word had gotten around pretty fast that they had a deaf student joining them. It kind of hurt me as i watched a few people snickering and whispering.

I felt yet another tug on my arm and stopped, turning around, realising it was Taylor once again, she had stopped me outside some lockers where a bushy haired afro guy, a blonde haired girl, another guy and none other then my hot next door neighbour stood. I gulped softly, looking around at them all.

Within the first few seconds i could tell The afro guy was Taylor's boyfriend and the blonde and the other guy were going out. However, from looking at the Hot neighbour he didn't seem to be with anyone...well from what i knew, but hey, i knew nothing about him really.

"H-e-l-l-o" the bushy haired afro dude said slowly, much like Principal Matsui had done earlier on that morning. I turned to Taylor and signed **Do they not know, i don't need them to talk slow?**

Taylor giggled then turned to the group "Guys, she isn't stupid, she can read lips"

"Oh" They all said.

"I better introduce you all, um Gabriella?" I read Taylor say, checking to see if i was watching. I nodded for her to proceed.

"Gabriella this is Chad Danforth - My boyfriend, Sharpay Evans - My best friend, Zeke Baylor - Sharpay's boyfriend and Troy Bolton - friend" Taylor told me.

I smiled at each in turn, my eyes resting on Troy (Hot neighbour) His name's Troy. Of course, he's called Troy. How could he be called anything else? He looked me over, like he was checking me out. He smiled and seemed to nodd in approval.

**Please tell them it's nice to meet them** I signed a little too quickly.

**What? i don't understand **Taylor signed back. I sighed softly, remembering she didn't know fluent sign language. I didn't know what to do.

**Just say Hi to them. **I shrugged.

Taylor nodded in understanding relaying the message.

"So how long have you been deaf?" Chad asked bluntly.

I felt hurt for a minute but then soon recovered, i guess i had to get used to this. **Since i was born** I signed. **I better go, i need to find my way to art.**

"What did she say?" Troy wondered.

"She said she is going to find her way to art as i don't have it with her." Taylor said, watching Gabriella try to walk down the crowded hallway.

"Wait, i have art next" Troy said "I'll go catch up with her"

"Yeah Troy good idea, just take care of her" Taylor said as Troy ran down the hallway moving through some kids as he went.

"Gabriella!" Troy called.

* * *

I walked down the East High corridor, trying to find my art class, I loved art. It was one of things you could do without having to use your ears, you just had to basically use your hands and your eyes. I felt a tug on my arm for the umpteenth time that day. I stopped and turned ubruptly coming just inches away from Troy Bolton. "Woah" I read him say.

I blushed slightly, not saying anything. "I have art too, i'll take you" Troy said.

I nodded and smiled as we began to walk once again, I was glad that so far, people were treating me ok, except from the obvious glares of course.

We arrived at a room that had the sign ART above it. Troy led me over to the teacher - introducing us. He was apparently called Mr Greggor. Troy and I took a seat at the back of the class. "Not to be rude or anything but can you talk at all?"

I looked at him confused, how can i tell him that i sort of can? This was soo hard. Oh how i wished he could sign with me and have a proper conversation. Troy stared at me, obviously trying to think of a way we could communicate properly.

Suddenly, he grabbed a pen and one of his notebooks, putting them both infront of me. "Write" I read him say.

I nodded smiling brightly. "So let's try again, can you talk at all?" Troy asked.

I grabbed the pen and began to write. _Not really, i can say a few things, but it might be stupid. _

"Say something for me?" Troy asked

I shook my head quickly. No way was i going to risk saying something and sounding stupid, I couldn't hear it, so i didn't know for sure. Saying something and sounding stupid in front of Troy - the hottest guy i had ever seen was NOT an option.

"Please?" He pouted.

I shook my head once again. Troy nudged me to look at the teacher quickly. "Today, you are going to draw the person sitting next to you, begin" I read him say. I turned to Troy and began to draw. Giggling slightly when Troy kept moving, contorting his face.

_Stop! Stay still and draw me_ I wrote quickly to Troy who nodded seriously and began. We both looked at each other now and again, to find what to draw next. Troy was seriously perfect in my eyes. The way he looked at me when drawing and the way his tongue came out slowly as he focused intently. I knew then, at that moment - as wierd as that is. That Troy was my friend and that he showed the most prmosie in one day understanding me.

Maybe Alberqueqe won't be soo bad after all.

* * *

**This was just a new idea i had, send in your reviews - The next Chapter for Young parents should be up soon x **

**Hope you like it x **

**I will only continue if you guys like it. **

**O.M.G - Just over 3000 words...Never written that much in one chapter before :P **

**x-sarah-x **


	2. She's soo enticing!

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

**A/N: Hey guys, a few of you said you recognized this story? Well i guess it's because i found out last night AFTER i had posted the first chapter that there was a story out called 'She's Silent' - i read it and just to let you know, it's completely different to mine. The only thing we have in common is Gabriella being deaf. But the storyline is completely different other then that../x **

* * *

It turned out that not only was Troy, hot, sexy and kind but he was also very clever and had EVERY class with me. This i didn't mind because we hung out for the rest of the day, having conversations (Wether they were proper or not) and making each other laugh. It seemed that we were kind of inseperable and i liked it. Also, guess what? We swapped Emails, so we can chat properly! Eeeep. Ok, i'm soo excited.

However, the thing i didn't like was EVERYONE staring at me. Seriously, i couldn't go anywhere - The halls, The cafeteria, The girls bathroom - Without someone looking at me like i was a disease. I truly couldn't understand why people were like this. Troy, Taylor and the rest of the gang had excepted me - So why couldn't the school?

I had soon figured out, that Troy's gang - Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke - were like the leaders of the school and incredibly popular. All the girls just seemed to love Troy. Which obviously wasn't what i wanted. It also turns out Troy IS on the schools basketball team with Chad and Zeke, but unlike them - he is captain (So that explains why he is always playing basketball in his backyard.)

Anyway, did you know some boys are jerks? I mean real jerks. It's hard to believe really that Troy is from the same species, but whatever. Why do i think they are jerks? Maybe because at lunch time, i had just left Troy's side to go to my own locker while he went to his, promising to meet up with him in the cafeteria. As I walked down the hall quite happily, reliving the morning i had spent with Troy (Oh and Taylor - We met up after art), feeling happy about being at East high when suddenly, i felt someone patt my butt. I stopped, looking horrified, turning to find this boy, he had black spikey haired and green eyes. Dark green eyes. I looked at his sneering face and gulped softly. I could see he was with some other guys, who were laughing at what their friend had just done.

I glared at them all before turning to walk down the hall once again, only to be forcefully pulled back. "Your the deaf kid right?" I read the spikey haired boy say. I nodded slowly. "Your hot" He said

I stood there not moving, if that was Troy saying it, i probably would of blushed. But it was this creep saying it and it did nothing for me.

"Can you talk at all?"

I shook my head.

"Well, i want you too" He said "Talk right now"

Again, i stood still, looking horrified. I couldn't reply?! Surely even this jerk could understand that.

"TALK!" He said forcefully. I looked around at the now empty hall, everyone now probably in the cafeteria - Troy and the rest of the gang waiting for me.

I moved to walk away once again, my books, heavy and aching my arms as i still had to put them in my locker. Suddenly, without being able to comprehend it, i was lieing face down on the ground having been tripped up. I felt tears gathering in my eyes as my hand was crushed under my weight and the heavy books. I moved to get up, visibly shaking. Why the hell were they being like this? Hell, i should of guessed that East High wasn't perfect.

I finally came face level with the spikey haired guy and his friends who were all howling wih laughter. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this, got it?" I read him say.

I nodded fiercely, my hand throbbing by my side. I just wanted them to let me go so i could get to my locker...

"Good" The guy said, moving closer to me so he was a few inches away from my face "Bye babe" He said and barged pass me, nearly knocking me down once again. I sighed, and walked to my locker quickly, ignoring the tears of pain and sadness that were close to falling. I put my books away and closed my locker, everything had been going soooo great for me, then this happens.

I finally decided to go get my hand looked at as it was hurting soo badly, promising to go to the cafeteria after. One thing was, where the hell was the nurses office? I looked around everywhere, for a sign, a map...something, but with no avail. I turned a corner, walking straight into something, causing me to fall to the ground for the second time that day. Oh god, please don't let it be those boys again. I suddenly felt to hands on my arms pulling me up. I came face to face with an older looking guy - obviously a teacher. By the look of his whistle around his neck and the sports shirt - a P.E teacher.

"I'm sorry" I read him say.

I nodded.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded again.

"Your Ms Montez right?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. He seemed nice.

"I'm coach Bolton"

Bolton...Bolton!! Troy's dad! Woah, never saw that coming.

I smiled gratefully up at him.

"You look lost by the way, what are you trying to find.?" He asked. I pointed to my hand, that was now bruising. "Nurses office?"

I nodded, wiping away a few tears that were staining my cheeks with my free hand.

"I'll take you?"

I smiled up at him gratefully. We walked down a few halls, turning corners now and again before we came to a sign that read, nurses office. I turned to Coach Bolton **Thankyou **I signed the best i could with a sore hand - hoping that he might understand.

"I guess that means Thankyou?"

I nodded, entering the office.

* * *

So, it turns out it was just bruising..._Thankgod _However, after going to the nurses office, where she made a HUGE fuss out of me (I lied and said i fell over by mysefl). I had to practically BEGG her not to call my mom. I decided going to lunch wasn't what i wanted right now. So, i went to homeroom and sat there, thinking. Not like about huge things, just about Troy and that jerk in the hall. Things like that. I wanted so badly to be with Troy, but i knew - deep down it wouldn't work, ok, we were communicating alright now. But what about in the future, i won't be able to hear him say 'I love You' or anything like that. Being deaf was a certain bummer. I doodled on my notebook, wishing i could just go home and relax in the pool. I certainly, loved our pool. I could just lay there, soaking up the sun and be alone. What could be more pefect?

I suddenly noticed none other then Troy and the rest of the 'gang' walk in. All looking concerned. **Where have you been, we have been looking for you everywhere **Taylor signed quickly, as everyone gathered around me. **I hurt my hand and had to find the nurses office **I signed the best i could. Seriously, my hand was completely painful, so i found it hard. Great! Another bad thing to add to my long list...

I noticed everyone gasp as they spotted my hand i was having difficulty signing with. I noticed Troy quickly talk to Taylor, not being able to catch what was said until Taylor relayed it onto me. **How did you hurt yourself?**

**Accident **I winced, shrugging, looking down. I felt a hand move to my shoulder, rubbing it softly. I looked up to see Troy looking concerned. "Are you telling the truth?"

I nodded - obviously lieing. I think Troy could tell this, but couldn't persue it any further as other people began to file in, taking a seat. I felt my heart break as very pretty girl walked up to Troy, wrapping her arms around his waist. She had long blonde hair, and very slim figure. I watched Troy smile and wrap his arms around her too, kissing her gently on the lips. Why didn't i see this coming!? Of course HE has a girlfriend. How naiive could i be? Actually thinking someone like him...That he was single!? Damn i am so stupid.

I turned away quickly, feeling Troy's eyes on me. I knew if i had looked at him just then, he would of probably noticed the tear, sliding down my cheek.

How stupid could i be?

* * *

For the rest of the day i ignored Troy's various attempts to capture my attention. Wether he was standing right infront of me, or nudging me. I ignored him. Don't get me wrong, i wasn't _Upset _with him...I had no right to be really. I was just disappointed in myself more then anything. I put it down to the huge change in my life. I mean, when i was in my old school, i was used to that enviroment...The boys and their ways - Everything. But now i was in a new place. With new people and new boys - allowing myself to be so naiive and hope for things that were obviously never going to happen.

I sat in English - my last lesson of the day, answering the question off the board - That, will you believe it, is about Romeo and Juliet! Pfftt! _'Compare the characters of Romeo and Juliet. How do they develop throughout the play? What makes them fall in love with one another?'_

Ergh, this sucks. Plus you know what? I can practically feel Troy's eyes burning into the back of my head. I glanced at the clock. 15 minutes to go! I was beyond ready for this day to end. I felt someone patt me on back, i turned around, being given a note from Troy. I sighed softly, opening it and reading.

**Gabriella, **

**Are you ok? Since lunch you haven't really **_**Written **_**to me. Are thought we were friends? **

**By the way, the gang is going out tonight. You should come? We are only going to a nearby diner for some food. **

**Please Write back! **

**Troy. **

**x **

Ok, so i gave in and wrote back. How could i not? Wow, thats a start. (Jeez i sound desperate huh?)

_Troy, _

_I'm fine - My hand just hurts that's all. And yes we are friends...Well i like to think so anyway._

_So far you and the gang seem to be the only ones who even attempt to like me. _

_However, i don't think it's a good idea for me to come out tonight. Not being able to hear you guys, kinda puts a downer on things. _

_Maybe another time. _

_Gabriella (Or Gabi, Gabs, Brie...etc)_

_x _

I folded the letter and passed it back to Troy, turning around before i could watch him read it. "Ok, everyone. You can go" I read the teacher say. I jumped up - grabbing my books and leaving the classroom quickly. I swear, i practicaly ran out of East High and into my moms car.

**Gabi, are you ok? **My mom signed alarmed.

**I'm fine mom, first days are never good **I winced.

**Gabi! Your hand?" **

**It's doesn't matter mom, i tripped over. **I lied. My mom eyeing me suspiciously. I turned away, noticing the gang and the blonde from homeroom, getting into their seperate cars. One thing was for sure I had soooo much more to learn about East High...I suddenly remembered the boys from lunch. It was wierd, i had seemed to be more caught up in Troy rather then thinking about the potential bully problem that was arrising. I just hoped it wouldn't come to anything.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

Ok, it's official - I met the most amazing girl today. Yeah, she is deaf but she is incredible. I knew she was my new next door neighbour and had noticed her for awhile now, sunbathing in her white bikini, showing off her tanned body. Wow! I think we totally hit it off and have become good friends. And i know, having already got a girlfriend, it was kind of wrong of me to think of Gabriella Montez as anything other then a friend. But i couldn't help it. She was perfect, Beautiful brown hair, brown eyes, stunning smile. Slim figure and amazing curves...She was everything you could want. Which kind of made me think it was such a HUGE pity i had a girlfriend.

My girlfriends name is Melodie and she is hot...in her own way. We have been together for around a year now. Yeah, a long time right? ...Maybe too long. Many times i have thought about breaking up with her. But it just felt wrong, everyone liked her. My parents, my friends and yeah, me. Thing was I _liked _her, admittedly...alot. But it had just never got to the point where i was in _love_ with her. So i guess you could say i was going out with her because i wanted to play it safe. Keep everyone happy. Don't get the wrong idea though, she did make me happy and i did enjoy having her as a girlfriend. But just maybe that wasn't enough anymore? Urgh this is stupid. I'm trying to contemplated my future with Melodie before it's even begun and that's all down to this mysterious Gabriella.

Oh boy was she mysterious and i'm not just talking about the deaf aspect. I mean in general - She was just sooo enticing. Honestly, from being joined to her, practicly all day, all i had learnt was she had moved here because of her moms job and the fact she had email and used to go to a hearing impared school, oh and not forgetting she could talk...but wouldn't **(A/N: That doesn't make sense right?). **Of course, it was kind of hard to have a proper conversation with her becuase of her not being able to hear me but she was pretty impressive when it came to lip reading.

I had invited her to come out with the gang, melodie and I but she turned me down. I could understand though, she would kind of feel like a fish out of water because she wouldn't be able to hear us. I did want to introduce her to Melodie though...

The gang and i sat in a diner booth, Melodie sitting on my lap. Attempting to feed me fries, when out of the blue Gabriella came up in the conversation.

"Gabriella seems nice" Sharpay said randomly.

"Yeah" Zeke agreed "She seems cool"

"Yeah but did anyone else find it extremely hard to communicate with her?" Chad asked.

"Well i didn't" Taylor smiled

"Duh, miss 'I can sign language' " Sharpay rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, Troy spent practically all day with her, he seemed to communicate ok"

"Wait, Troy you spent all day with her? I though you were busy during free period?" Melodie asked suspiciously.

"I was, i was showing Gabriella around" I told her

"What? You picked her over me?"

"Ooooh, Mel are you getting jealous...Gabriella is very pretty" Sharpay teased

"I'm soo not getting jealous! Troysie, tell Sharpay" Melodie whined

"Shar stop" I said half-heartedly. Melodie acted like a little kid at times.

"Seriously Troy, what did you find out about her?" Chad asked

"Not alot really" I said "She keeps herself to herself."

"Come on...something?" Zeke wondered

"Umm well, i guess she moved here because of her moms job, oh and she can talk...she just seems to choose not too"

"Wow, but i mean, if she can talk why doesn't she?" Sharpay asked

"Because guys, when Gabriella talks it may not come out the same as our words do..." Taylor said matter-of-factly.

"Oh" Everyone nodded.

"She just needs friends right now guys" I said.

"Oh and i'm guessing your right there for her?" Melodie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, i am" I nodded, ignoring her raised eyebrow.

"And so are we" Taylor said grinning.

"Are you?" I asked Melodie.

"I guess i have no choice" Melodie shrugged.

Melodie could really be a bitch sometimes. I sighed, my mind drifting off, wondering what Gabriella was doing. Like i said, something about her was just soo...enticing.

And i was determined to find out more about her.

* * *

**Yo,Yo,Yo!! Hows it going guys? Thanks for your reviews, muchly appreciated!! What ya reckon to this chapter? I know i drabble on sometimes, but i really want you guys to understand how people are feeling. **

**LoveYa..x **

**x-sarah-x **


	3. She's Meeting Melodie

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

* * *

**So how was your first day Gabi? **My mother signed. We were having another one of our 'conversations' that i told you about. I was curled up on the sofa in the living room.

**Good, but painful **I signed back slowly. Stupid bruising!

**Did you meet any new friends? **

**A few, our next door neighbour is one of them**

**The Boltons? They are very nice and the son is very cute**

**Eww, mom how old are you? **I cringed, making my mom laugh.

**So you are ok with your new school?**

**would you move us if i said no?**

**no.**

**Then im ok **I signed, standing up. **Going to bed, night mom. **

**Night sweetheart. **

I nooded, climbing the stairs to my room, this day had just been sooo tiring. Hot neighbours, new friends and bullies...Looking back on it. It was hectic. I lounged onto my bed, opening my laptop my mom had just bought me as 'Sorry to move you from all that you know' present. Ok, maybe i hadn't thought about how difficult this was going to be - typing; one handed. But whatever, i soon signed onto MSN. A pop up showing up immedietly. _BBallBoyTroy Is requesting to be your friend. _

I giggled and clicked accept. Not expecting him to be online - However, no sooner had i though this a box flashed up.

**BBallBoyTroy- Hey Brie..**

**GabiGeek - Brie?...**

**BBallBoyTroy - Yeah, is that ok? In your letter today you said i could...**

**GabiGeek - Oh yeah!! Sorry about that. **

**BBallBoyTroy - It's ok, so how are you? **

**GabiGeek - I'm fine thanks, you? Have fun tonight? **

**BBallBoyTroy - Yeah, i'm great and yeah i did. Pitty you didn't come. **

I smiled happily.

**GabiGeek - Sorry but, i wouldn't of felt comfortable. **

**BBallBoyTroy - It's ok, i just really wanted you to meet Melodie...**

Melodie? Who the hell is Melodie..??

**BBallBoyTroy - You know...My girlfriend. **

Shit Shit Shit...God what the hell is wrong with me today! Did i take a stupid pill or something? Of course it's his girlfriend. Chill, Gabi act cool.

**GabiGeek - Oh yeah, the one in homeroom. I didn't know you had a girlfriend?**

**BBallBoyTroy - Yeah, we have been together for 1 year. **

Damn! That's a long time...

**GabiGeek - Great... **

**BBallBoyTroy - You know, i was thinking Brie...Because we live next to each other, i could take you to school. Save your mom the trip. **

**GabiGeek - No, it's ok. I don't want to cause you trouble :S **

**BBallBoyTroy - No! I have my own car...it just makes sense. How about you come around mine in the morning and I'll take you. **

**GabiGeek - Well, sure...If you don't mind. **

**BBallBoyTroy - No! It's cool. **

**GabiGeek - Ok then, well i better go. Bye Troy. **

**BBallBoyTroy - Bye brie. **

_**GabiGeek Signed off**_

I closed my laptop and my eyes, laying back on my bed, before i knew it, i was asleep.

* * *

The next day, you could say being nervous was an understatement for me. Hell, i was petrified. I guess it was because i was allowing the hottest guy i had ever met to take me to school. This was a big deal to me though. Troy Bolton, is officially my first ever crush. Honestly, i have never fell for someone like i have and still am doing for Troy. See, having a crush is kind of new to me. I have NEVER had a boyfriend before. Due to the fact at my old school they were all ugly, stupid and the fact no ordinary boy wants a 'deaf' girl to date.

I checked my reflection in my full length mirror before i headed downstairs. I was wearing a white smock boobtube, square pocket slouch jeans, Silver glitter flexi flats with a white plaited oversized shoulder bag and black Dior sunglasses. I smiled as i entered the kitchen, the smell of pancakes hitting my nostrils. **Morning sweety, eat and then i will give you a ride to school. **My mom signed.

**No thanks mom, Troy Bolton from next door said he will give me a ride **I signed back. **I have to go now, sorry i haven't got time for breakfast**

**It's ok, have a good day **I nodded, before turning around and leaving our house, the sun hitting my eyes. I squinted pulling down my sunglasses that were previously resting in the top of my straight brown hair. I obviously didn't have to walk long before i made it to Troy's. His house was alot like mine. Big and amazing. I walked up the drive towards their solid wood door and knocked.

After waiting for a couple of minutes, the door swung open to reveal a pretty looking woman, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Troy's mom. "Hey can i help you?" I read her say. I gulped, how the hell was i meant to answer? I took a chance and signed **Hey, i don't know if you understand me but i'm Gabriella Montez, i live next door.**She looked at me confusedly, but seemed to understand that i was deaf. Suddenly, Troy came into view. I couldn't help but stare at what Troy was wearing - or what he wasn't. What i mean is, he had jeans on, but nothing what so ever covering his tanned, toned, ripped chest and torso. I finally looked up at Troy who was smirking smugly. "Come in?" He asked. I nodded and entered his house with him and his mother.

I was led into the kitchen where i saw Coach Bolton from yesterday sitting, a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "Hello Gabriella" He nodded curtly. I waved to signal Hello.

"Wait, here. I'll be right back" Troy told me. I nodded as he left the room, leaving me in his kitchen with his mom and dad. Awkward much?

* * *

15 minutes later, Troy and i were sat in his car, about to pull away from his house. "You look really great today Gabriella, hows your hand?" Troy asked before pulling away. I sighed softly, before reached into my bag an pulling out a pad and pen. _Thanks and it's ok _I wrote. Troy nodded and we continued to drive. I was seriously beginning to love Alberqueqe. Ok, Albuerqueqe's scenery. I hadn't had a chance to check out the mall quite yet but it was definetly on my top 10 things to do. Overall, except from a few jerkish people, Alberqueqe seemed...Ok.

I saw Troy glance over to me, flashing a bright, white, winning smile. I blushed slightly smiling back. I gasped gently, feeling as Troys hand brushed accidently over my clothed thigh when he changed gears. He however, didn't seem to notice he did anything as he continued to drive. When East High came into view i smiled. I know, smiling when you see school? Dorkish. But whatever.

Troy pulled into a parking space, his face changing from a smile to a frown. I turned to where he was looking to see the girl from homeroom yesterday. His girlfriend. Melodie, and boy oh boy did she look pissed. I chuckled softly at what she was wearing. She looked like she had bought everything from sluts 'r' us - she was wearing a short black denim miniskirt with a tight fitting pink tank top that had 'Look but don't touch' written on it and some killer heels.

We got out of his car and i allowed Troy to lead me over to her, i really just wanted to run the other way. I watched confusedly as Melodie's expression changed when we were within distance. She suddenly became smiley and up-beat. "Hey Troysie!!" I read her say as she pulled him into a hug and kissed him, probably longer then she would have normally. I watched Troy push her away gently and say "Mel, this is Gabriella Montez"

She looked at me up and down, smiling obviously fakely. "Nice to meet you, I'm Melodie, Troy's girlfriend...Wait can you understand me?" She said bitchiness evident in her facial expressions.

I nodded like it hadn't affected me as the three of us noticed Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke walk up to us. The girls linking arms with their boyfriends. "Hey All" Chad said

I smiled while Melodie and Troy said hello. "Gabriella, hows your hand?" Taylor asked sincerely.

**It's good thanks **I signed to her - Taylor relaying the message.

"Oh by the way, Taylor and I are going shopping after school, then meet up with the guys, want to come?" Sharpay asked. **Won't it be awkward? **I signed to Taylor.

"No" The girls shook their heads.

**Then yeah, it will be fun. **

"Wait, i want to come shopping too!" I read Melodie say, picking up on our conversation although she couldn't understand me.

"You can't remember, you have a family dinner" Troy said to Melodie, his arm wrapped around her.

"Oh, right yeah" Melodie said, seemingly angry. I lost sight of the what was said next as i saw the guys from yesterday. The bullies walking into school, sneering in my direction. I jumped when i felt the spikey haired ring-leader pat my butt gently. I spun around glaring angrily, slowly turning back to the gang who obviously hadn't notcied anything.

I sighed softly, trying to pick up what was being said, as the gang and i began to walk down the hallway of East High to homeroom. The only thing i was happy about was that i was walking beside Troy who looked over at me now and again.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

So, i officially have the best group of friends ever; i couldn't help but notice that morning that they were trying to make Gabriella feel more welcome, well everyone apart from Melodie. Maybe i'm being stupid but when she greeted Gabriella, she seemed - slightly fake. However, i pushed the thought from my head as Gabriella didn't seem to mind. I had to admit, that morning when i saw her at my front door. She looked hot, sexy, but yet casual. Yet Melodie looked kind of over dressed. Of course, i wasn't against the short skirt and tight top. What guy would be?? But overall she looked like she had tried too hard where Gabriella looked more of a natural beauty.

The day had spun by pretty quickly and yet again for the second day i spent most of it with Gabriella and Taylor as we all had the same lessons together (**A/N: Except P.E - I mean, they share the same P.E lesson but it's Girls and Boys seperately...urgh you get me?)**. Sure, we had some with the others - Chad, Sharpay, Zeke...even Melodie. Admittedly, it seemed kind of awkward with Melodie now and again but other then that it was ok.

I am slgihtly worried about Gabriella, because, like yesterday. We seperated for her to go to her locker at lunch but she never met up with me. Causing The gang and i to go look for her. Only to find her sitting in homeroom once again - Looking like she had been crying. She brushed us all off though and told Taylor to tell us not to worry. I know something is up, just what?

"Gabriella, Come on Sharpay is giving us a lift to the mall" Taylor said to Gabriella at the end of the day. We had just had art, which was fun. It seemed to have cheered her up anyway.

I watched her sign something to Tay, then pull out a cool looking mobile. So she has a mobile? She began txting something before putting her phone away once again and looking up at me. "You have a mobile?"

She nodded smiling before signing to Taylor. Sign language looked extremely complicated. This sounds stupid but when i got home last night after being out with Melodie and the gang, i went on my laptop and read up about it. It looked pretty hard.

"She said yes, she uses it to txt her mom and just sets it too vibrate" Taylor recited.

I chuckled and nodded. "Dude, come on, we have basketball practice" Chad said to me.

"Alright, well see you later girls? Come meet us here?" I asked. Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella nodded and walked away. I watched as they left, Gabriella laughing at something Tay had signed to her.

I shook my head and walked to the changing room with Chad and Zeke - My thoughts flickering between Melodie and Gabriella.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the lack of updates...this past week i have been and still am very sick and have been off school. So i just haven't had the chance or energy to update. Luckily i'm feeling a little bit better - so here you go. **

**Sorry if it sucks too!**

**x-sarah-x**


	4. She's Teaching Troy

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

* * *

Being out with Sharpay and Taylor was ALOT of fun, we didn't really have a problem communicating at all. They always made sure to look at me when they spoke and waited patiently while i wrote my response on some paper or signed to Taylor. By the second shop in the mall, i had even taught them how to say 'Sexy' in sign language, so we were walking around the mall and when we spotted a hot boy we would sign 'Sexy' to each other, which everytime cracked us up as the boys would look at us like we were nutters. I had even bought a new dress, it was pink and made of silk that came to your knees with a long ribbon around the waist - it was beautiful.

"So Gabriella, you and Troy have gotten close" Sharpay commented as we sat in a starbucks sipping on coffee. _He is really cool. What is with his girlfriend though? _I wrote, somehow causing the girls to laugh.

"I'm guessing you don't like her?" Taylor wondered. I shrugged not sure what to say. _Do you? _

"Hell NO!!" Sharpay and Taylor chorused.

"We hate her" Sharpay told me. "She is a bitch"

_Oh_

"Don't get me wrong, Troy likes her and sometimes she can be cool. But she is just soo possesive" Sharpay continued.

I took another sip of my coffee before writing a reply _So why is Troy with her? _

"We have no idea, i guess he must see something in her...What that is? I'm not so sure" Taylor scoffed.

"Gabriella? Do you like Troy?"

_Yeah, he is cool. _

"I don't mean as friends. I see the way you look at him" Sharpay giggled.

I sighed softly _I guess i like him, but i don't know. He is with Melodie and it would be wierd - I have never had a boyfriend before_

Sharpay and Taylor looked incredibly alarmed as they read this. "You! You have never had a boyfriend before??"

I shook my head.

"But your like really pretty, don't you see the way you get looked at by the guys?!"

_Thanks, but everyone at my old school were jerks and not my type. Trust me to fall for a guy who 1) Can't understand me and 2) Is taken_

"Then fight for him" Sharpay said.

_How?_

"I'm not sure yet. But we will think of something. Come on, we better go meet the guys at East High" Taylor said standing up.

* * *

Soon we arrived at East High, walking through the halls to the Gym. Upon entering, i immedietely spotted Troy. He was shirtless and getting ready to shoot the basketball into the hoop. I gasped slightly, as i glanced at his rock hard abs that flexed as he moved.

I watched Taylor and Sharpay kind of 'strut' over to the stands, beckoning me to follow them. I walked up to the stands and took a seat next to Shar, glancing once again at Troy who had seemingly noticed us and was smiling, sweat dripping down his body and his chest heaving. I jumped when i felt Taylor nudge me "Stop staring at him" She laughed. I felt my cheeks heat up in embaressment but laughed it off.

A little while later we watched as the guys dispersed from the gym, heading to the locker room, while we stood up and Taylor signed **We will go wait outside. **I nodded and followed the girls out of the gym and to the other door for the locker rooms where the boys were bound to come from. Suddenly, the door sprung open and 3 boys filed out. Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth and of course Troy Bolton. They smiled at us all, Troy walking straight over to me while Zeke and Chad greeted their girlfriends.

"Hey" I read Troy say.

I waved slightly, as if to say 'Hi' back.

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

I nodded and wrote _If your going home. _

"Yeah" He said then turned to his friends, i didn't see what he said but it was obviously something along the lines off 'we are going home now'

I walked away with Troy, ignoring the girls who were signing **sexy** with their hands, both laughing.

"Are you ok?" I read Troy ask. I nodded happily _I feel great. It was alot of fun with Sharpay and Taylor _I wrote.

"Yeah, i guess you taught them some sign language?"

I smiled and giggled _A little bit _I wrote as i climbed into Troys car, Troy climbing in the otherside, but yet not starting the engine.

"Will teach me some stuff?"

I looked at him as if to ask 'Are you serious?'

"Seriously Gabriella, i want to learn. I have been thinking about it and i basically have every lesson with you, i hang around with you everyday, so why don't i try to learn sing language so we can communicate"

I smiled, my heart filled with warmth, he would actually do that for me?? _It doesn't seem fair though, you learning a way to speak to me but yet i'm not learning another way to speak to you. _

"Ok then, i'll teach you to speak correctly"

I gulped, but considered this. I trusted Troy and i really wanted to find away to communicate with him properly, so if he was trying to learn her only way of communication, she was going to learn his. _Fine_

Troy smiled triumphantly. "How is tomorrow after school for you?"

_Brilliant _I wrote as Troy started the engine and sped away from the school.

I let out a whimper as i hit the cold floor of East High the next day, my hands landing forcefully infront of me out of instinct. I had gone all day being as happy as anything, feeling more comfrotable around the gang because of the previous night and generally enjoying my third day at East High. However at lunch time, when i once again made the mistake of walking to my locker by myself, being stupid enough to believe that today would be different from the other two days. That the 'bullys' who were still nameless to me, wouldn't pick on me.

I looked up, afraid, at the black spikey haired guy and his cronies who were laughing after pushing me down onto the floor. "Your worthless" I read him say. I stayed stationary, figuring that if i was on the floor he wouldn't do anything.

"See you later sexy" He smirked walking away and kicking my book as he passed, sending it sliding down the hall. I sighed softly as i began to stand up, my hands stinging badly and my leg throbbing because i had landed on that also. I began to walk/limp to homeroom after collecting my books, not feeling like going to the cafteria for the third time in my three days of being at East High. It was becoming such a habit that i hadn't even _seen _the cafeteria.

I entered homeroom and took a seat at my desk, sadness finally overwhelming me as I allowed myself to cry. Tears fell aimlessly down my cheeks as i silently sobbed, my head in my hands. Maybe i was being a little over dramtic, but i hadn't expected to get bullied. Maybe a little teased or stared at but never physically bullied aswell as mentally. I just can't understand how Troy and the gang are soo kind, but yet these other boys were complete jerks.

I jumped slightly when i felt a presence beside me, i looked up to see none other then Troy, crouching down by my desk, his hand moving to my back and rubbing it gently, while his other supported himself on the desk. "Brie?" I read him say, the concern evident on his face. I looked at him, feeling as he moved his hand to my face and slowly wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb. "Whats the matter?" He asked

I shook my head, indicating i really didn't want to talk about it. "Come on, something is the matter, your crying" He said, stilling rubbing my back.

I reached into my bag and took out my usual notepad and pen and began to write. _Troy, can we not talk about it? _

I watched Troy silently read, causing his eyes to look even more concerned. "No, I want to know why i always come in here at lunch time and see you upset, hurt or crying?"

_Troy, please...I can't right now. _

Troy read and then stayed silent for a moment or two, before standing up and taking one of my still sore hands and pulling me up before engulfing me into a warm embrace, to which i welcomed, breathing in his amazing scent while i buried my head in the crook of his neck and he buried his head in my hair- I knew then, that there was definetly something between us, some sort of spark. After a few minutes, Troy pulled away looking me in the face so i could read what he was going to say "We still on for tonight?, because i told everyone that i will come into school tomorrow and show them some kick ass signing..." He joked.

I nodded before he had finished. "I have last lesson with you right? So i'll take you home and then i could come around about...?" He asked as more of a question for me to answer.

I held up 7 fingers quickly, indicating to come around at 7. Troy chuckled and nodded in agreement. "7 it is" He said, pulling fully away from me. "Talk later yes?"

Why had he pulled away? I sat down without answering as i noticed the gang, Melodie and the rest of the class filed in, taking their seats - So thats why Troy had pulled away! The bell had gone. Melodie immedietly latched onto Troy quickly, planting a rather awkward looking kiss on his lips. I looked away quickly before i could feel my heart breaking.

* * *

Ok, it's 6:30 pm and it's officially panic time. Troy Bolton, will be in my house, in less then 30 minutes!! To be honest, I wasn't soo worried about how he would be in my room but more about how my mom would be around him. Unluckily for me, she was home from work tonight and was sure to get maximum chance to embaress the living life out of me. I sighed softly, i had changed into some loose red trackies and tight white vest top, with my hair in a loose bun with a over-sized hoodie. Ok, so i didn't look great but i was just soo busy with trying to make my room look presentable, that i hadn't really thought about what i was looking like. Anyway, I wouldn't want Troy to think i had tried _too _hard right? I think they call it the minimalistic look.

I walked downstairs slowly, peering around for my mother, wondering where she was. I entered the kitchen, spotting my mother at the sink, washing up dutifully after dinner. **Mom, I have a friend coming over alright? **I signed, once i had caught her attention. She pulled her hands out of the water and dried them, looking at me quizzically.

**What friend? **She asked in sign language

**Troy**

**Oh...Right I understand **She signed knowingfully.

**Mom, I'm just going to try and teach him some sign language, no biggy and i would appreciate it if you **_**didn't **_**embaress me, i like him mom and i don't need you interrogating him. **

**Fine **She signed, suddenly jumping **The doorbell just rung, Troy must be here. **

I looked alarmed, he was 20 minutes early!! I ran from the kitchen to the front door, gathering myself before swinging it open, to reveal an awaiting Troy - Dressed in a sexy blue shirt, jeans and checkered vans. I smiled as Troy said "Hi" I indicated for him to come in.

I noticed my mom walking towards us and begin to talk "Hello Troy, i'm Gabriella's mom" I read her say.

"Hey Ms Montez, I'm Troy Bolton"

"Ah yes, the boy from next door."

"Yep" Troy smiled.

"Well, i have to say i was surprised when Gabriella told me a boy was coming around, she has never had a boy around before" She said. I jumped infront of my mom, alarmed and extremely embaressed. **Mom, stop it. Your embaressing me. Don't speak anymore. **I signed angrily to her, the fastest i could. I glanced at Troy who was watching dumb founded at the speed. I began to walk up the stairs, indicating for Troy to follow, to which he did.

We entered my room, with me headed straight for my double bed and sitting down on it cross legged. "Nice room" Troy said. I looked at him as he took his shoes off and joined me on the bed, sitting opposite me. I picked up a notepad and pen from my dresser and began to write _Are you sure you want to try and learn sign language? _

"Definetly" He said "So where do we start?"

_Let's try with just saying hi... ok, copy what i do. _

I allowed him to read, continueing when he was looking at me intently. I slowly showed him the sign for it and he nodded. Copying it exactly. "Right?"

_Yes. _I wrote. _Ok, now the sign for 'Àre you ok?' _

He nodded and i shew him, he picked it up straight way. This was going good.

* * *

30 minutes later, Troy was easily picking up sign language, but was yet having problems with signing 'I'll have a burger and fries' I had no idea why he wanted to learn this, but yet he had asked and I was there to teach him so I went along with it.

I shook my head at Troys attempt and reached up, without realising my hands were now connected to Troy's trying to teach him the movement - A spark (Much like the one from homeroom) ran through me. I felt Troy's gaze on me and looked up into his enticing blue eyes, only our fingertips touching now.

I swear, i was nearly hyperventilating. He was just looking at me in such a sweet and amazing way, like he really cared. "You know, you can tell me anything right?"

I nodded as i suddenly noticed Troy move closer to me, our lips only inches apart. As we moved closer, our lips became near touching. I felt Troy move his hand to the back of my neck so it was kind of cupping it, getting ready to pull me that extra millimetre or so. I couldn't believe what was happening, we were about to kiss and i had never wanted anything soo much...so badly.

Then, in an instant, our lips brushed swiftly, our gazes never leaving each other until i closed my eyes in pure bliss when our lips connected - it was only a soft kiss - Hardly a kiss at all to be truthful, but to me it felt like everything. I opened my eyes again afterwards, instantly connecting with those of Troys which seemed to of shaded over slightly in a sexy manner. He looked at me, seemingly asking if it was ok for him to kiss me again, to which of course i nodded. Troy moved in our lips connecting once again, i instantly loved the feeling of his soft lips covering mine. But through all the pure bliss i was recieving just by that kiss. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

Afterall, he still had a girlfriend which he supposedly loved right?

* * *

**Hello peeps!! Ok, so this chapter was a pain in the butt - But it's done. **

**I have decided next chapter will be mostly Troy's P.O.V - you know, his thoughts and feelings. Dealing with Gabriella and Melodie etc etc (Good Idea or bad idea?)**

**Lots of you have been asking about the next chapter of 'Young parents' - I have already started it and it will be out soon! xxx **

**BTW : Did you all see that little bit of Zanessa Lip-Locking cuteness?? Awwr...So sweet! I nearly fainted when i saw it - Literally, my heart was beating soo fast. **

**Anyway, **

**LoveYou All **

**x-sarah-x **


	5. She's been saved

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

* * *

**WARNING : Some swearing. **

**Troy's P.O.V**

I'm screwed.

Yep, that's right, completely and utterly screwed. Why? Because I kissed Gabriella Montez last night - On the lips. Total kiss. I didn't _Intend _for it to happen, it was just the right moment, at the right time. However, i don't _regret _it has such, just more concerned for what the hell i'm doing. I mean, i'm with Melodie, but yet i seem to be falling for Gabriella.

That's right.

I said it, I'm falling for Gabriella. There is just something about her, something so enticing. She is just so down to earth, alot of fun and although we have the communication problem (which we are trying to get over) we really seem to get along well. I really am beginning to like her as more then a friend and i think she feels the same, afterall, last night, in her bedroom she _definetly _kissed back. There was just something there, the way she ran her hands through my hair, the way her lips moved with mine. It was like magic.

I sound so lame right? But i don't know, Just thinking of Gabriella seems to turn me into a 'softie'.

The thing is, kissing Gabriella is all very well. But i have Melodie. Gabriella has come and in 2 days shaken my life up soo much, i'm actually doubting my relationship with my girlfriend. Melodie is all fine and well, but she is _nothing _like Gabriella. Melodie is more upfront and outgoing, who loves attention. Where Gabriella is more conserved and would be quite happy going unnoticed. But what do i do? Dump Melodie? I have no clue.

I wrapped a towel around my waist after getting out of the shower and walking into my room. I searched for some clothes, deciding on a red polo-neck shirt and some jeans. I checked my reflection before heading downstairs to the kitchen where my parents were.

"Morning Troy" My mom said from the oven where she was cooking.

"Morning mom, dad" I said, taking a seat at the breakfast table where my dad was sat.

"Morning Troy" My dad said, glancing from his newspaper. "I have to go in a minute, want me to take you to school?"

"Ah, no thanks. I'm taking Gabriella to school again today"

"You two seem to be getting friendly" My mom said, looking over.

"We are...friends" I said, ignoring their stares.

"Right, well hows Melodie?"

"Melodie is fine mom"

"Good, so your still with her"

"Yes mom" I said in a monotone voice.

"Right, how long has it been now"

"Just over a year"

"Woah, so you will be giving her your varsity ring soon?" My dad asked

"I haven't thought about it" I said. This was true however, i hadn't. Althought we had been together for a year, i had never thought ahead to giving _Melodie _my varsity ring. Coming to think of it, the varsity ring just wouldn't look right on her, i don't know why...But it just wouldn't.

Suddenly, the doorbell of our house rang - signalling Gabriella was here. I jumped up "See you mom, See you dad"

"See you son" They both said as i left the kitchen to answer the front door revealing Gabriella. She looked stunning (She was wearing a striped Cami and a crochet mini white RaRa skirt with some velcro pumps) **Hey **I signed in sign-language, remembering what she had taught me and the real reason why i was around her house last night.

**Hey **She smiled, taking my breath away.

I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me, leading her to my car. **Are you ok? **

**Yes **She nodded but leant froward to grab her usual notepad and pen _Troy, can i ask you a favour?_

"Anything"

_Will, you come to my locker with me at lunch today? _

"Why?" I asked confused

_Just...Please. _

I looked up at her after reading this, she looked really hopefull. "Sure"

She smiled gratefully at me as i pulled away from my house. However, that small bit of communication was all that happened the rest of the car journey to East High. We didn't communicate again until we stepped out of my car. Me being greeted by a forceful Melodie. Before i could comprehend what was happening, before i could even think about Gabriella who was watching, Melodies harsh lips were covering mine, nearly knocking me over. I pulled away as quick as i could to see Gabriella was gone. "Melodie, you can't greet me everytime like that, you nearly knocked me over"

"Sorry hunny, i was just soo happy to see you! Can we hang out to night at your house. Maybe make-out?" She asked. _Shit! I said i would go around Gabriella's house tonight and help her with speaking. _

"I can't tonight"

"But Troysie!! You couldn't last night!"Melodie whined.

"Mel, sorry it's just i'm busy - Gabriella is teaching me sign language"

"Excuse me??" She said angrily, her hands moving to her hips with attitude.

_Ooops! Probably the wrong thing to say? _

"Your ditching me for her!!" Melodie fumed. _Yep, definetly the wrong thing to say!_

"I'm not ditching you, she is my friend Mel and i just want a better way to communicate with her"

"Why? Troy, whats the point of making tonnes of effort, missing out on me and spending time with her, just to learn how to sign language? Do you have feelings for her?"

"What!! No why would you say that?!" I exclaimed, not exactly speaking the truth. I _did _kind of have feelings for her. Well, i think i do. Hell, i don't know - my mind is soo messed. But that kiss last night definetly meant something. THAT i knew!

I watched as Melodie pouted, looking incredibly stupid. "Melodie, stop pouting, it doesn't suit you" I said walking away from her, hearing her follow me as her high heels tapped along the floor, getting faster as she tried to catch up with me. I felt a sudden pull on my arm, wheeling me around to face Melodie. "What is your problem Troy?"

"My problem is that your soo threatened by Gabriella. Gabriella is my _friend _" I stated, although thinking, secretly in my mind what it could be like to have Gabriella as my girlfriend.

"I'm not threatened by her. I mean - come on! Look at me" She said "Then look at her, she is like a geek - shy and ergh! Plus, she is deaf Troy. Why would you want to hang around with her if she can't hear you...Duh!"

"Duh? Melodie stop being a bitch, Gabriella can lip read so it doesn't matter. And it _just _so happens I have EVERY class with her. So am i a geek too??" I retorted, starting to get really pissed off.

"No babe, your not - I mean come on, if you were would i be going out with you?" Melodie said. I stared at her in disbelief, did she really just say that?

"So basically, we have been together for a year _just _because i'm popular and not a geek?" I asked, noticing everyone in the hall stoppig to look at the drama that was unfolding. "You know what Mel? I was planning to do this anyway, but you just gave me the best opportunity. We are over" I said firmly, surprised at was coming out of my own mouth.

I watched Melodie stand there, speechless while all the spectators 'Ohhhh'ed

"Troy...Troy your breaking up with me?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah, that's exactly what i'm doing" I said turning to walk away, ignoring the cries behind me of "Troy! You can't do this!" coming from Melodie.

I walked into Homeroom early, noticing the gang all sitting there talking. "Troy! You broke up with Melodie??" Sharpay asked astonished.

"Ok, how the hell do you know!" I asked

"Hello, Gossip queen - I have sources" Sharpay told me.

"Well done though Troy" Taylor said

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! We all hated melodie and couldn't believe you put up with her for soo damn long" Chad muttered. I glanced down at Gabriella who was sitting at her desk, not looking in the direction of who was speaking and therefore not seeing what was said. **Hey **I signed

**Hey **she signed back.

"Wait, Bolton. Did i just see some sign language??" Zeke asked.

"Yeah" I shrugged "Gabriella is teaching me"

"Woah, that's awesome." Zeke said impressed.

**Are you ok? **I signed to a sad looking Gabriella.

**I'm fine **She signed back as the bell went and people began to file in - One being Melodie, who darted straight toward me, anger in her eyes. "You can't dump me like that" She stated.

"Yes i can" I said firmly, taking a seat at my desk, ignoring her attempts to catch my eye. This was going to be a long and difficult day.

* * *

Lunch time.

"Right, come on. You are actually coming to lunch with me today" I said clearly to Gabriella so she could understand what i meant. She gulped and nodded.

"I don't need to go to my locker, so lets go to yours" I said, placing my hands on her lower back, leading her forward to her locker. I couldn't help but realise she was extremely reluctant and walked incredibly slow. I knew, deep deep down - something was going on. But what? Suddenly, as we turned the final corner to her locker she stopped and strangely turned away from it.

"Whats the matter?"

She pulled a note from her pocket and handed me it, this was wierd. It was like it was she knew what she was going to say and when to give it to me. I opened it and read.

_Troy, I don't like asking people to fight my battles, but i have never been in this position before. I need to show you why i don't come to lunch with you. But to do this please hide around the corner and let me go to my locker. I know its a strange request but i NEED to show you instead of telling you. _

_Gabi._

_x_

I nodded, curious to what could happen at her locker. I hid around the corner - peering down it as Gabriella walked towards her locker, opening it and filing her books away. Suddenly, i noticed three guys walk up behind her and close it. None looking at all friendly. I watched as one took Gabriella's remainding books and slung them on the floor disrespectedly. The ring leader - a spikey black haird guy, pushed Gabriella, making her hit the cold floor with a _thud! _That was all it took for me to come out of my hiding space and run down the hall towards the the drama. "Mitch, what the fuck do you think your doing!" I yelled, helping Gabriella up and stepping infront of her to protect her.

"Troy? Woah man, is she yours. Dude i'm sorry" Mitch apologised quickly.

"I never had you down as a bully - neither did i for you two, Kane and Dave" I said fiercely, moving menancingly closer, watching as Mitch and his friends backed off, their hands in a 'innocent' position.

"We aren't dude, seriously. Shit, we didn't know she was your friend"

"So what if she is my friend. Are you saying if she weren't you would continue to bully her?" I asked

"N-N--No!"

"You know Mitch. Although i don't use it very often, i have a HELL of ALOT of power over the students in the school. And bullying one of my close friends wouldn't go down well would it. With them or the teachers. Hell, you might even lose your position on the football team"

"Bolton. I'm sorry ok..." Mitch said. "It won't happen again"

"It better fucking not. Understand?" I snapped. "Now get the hell away from me and her"

I watched the boys run down the hall quickly, allowing me to turn back to Gabriella and walk over, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Are you ok?"

No Reply.

"Gabi?"

No Reply.

"Oh damn", i muttered to myself, pulling away from the hug realising that she coudn't see i was talking to her. **Are you ok? **I signed quickly.

She nodded **Thankyou**

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on before?"

She shrugged sadly. **Sorry **

"It's ok c'mon. Let's go" I said holding my hand out for her to take.

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I took Troy's out stretched hand gratefully, allowing him to lead me down the hallway - still shocked of how he had helped me. Writing that letter this morning, i didn't have too much hope that Troy would do anything. I had hoped however after that kiss last night - my first ever, wonderfully, amazing kiss - that he _would _be my shining man in armour. And he was just that, when he saw me pushed down to the ground by 'Mitch' he came running at full speed down the hallway, helping me up and making sure i was ok before turning to the three boys before me. He then went on to talk to the boys, with me not being able to see what he was saying as he was facing away from me. However, i did catch a glimpse of the words "Sorry", "She is yours" and "Shit" Coming from 'mitchs' mouth.

Oh how i so wanted to be with Troy, to be able to kiss his lips all the time and spend every living moment with him. Because he, he treated me like a real person. Sure, his friends such as Sarpay and Taylor (My friends too?) treated me like a real person. But Troy was different to them, he was the one that wasn't afraid to come talk to me on my first day, he was the one i was oggling every day since i came to Alberqueqe, he was the one i wanted to be with.

But how?

Because as far as i knew...He had Melodie.

* * *

**What ya reckon everyone? Good? Bad? **

**What do u think will happen next ? **

**Zefronfactor../x**

**x-sarah-x **


	6. She's not looking at me

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

* * *

**WARNING : Some swearing. **

**Previously - **

_Oh how i so wanted to be with Troy, to be able to kiss his lips all the time and spend every living moment with him. Because he, he treated me like a real person. Sure, his friends such as Sarpay and Taylor (My friends too?) treated me like a real person. But Troy was different to them, he was the one that wasn't afraid to come talk to me on my first day, he was the one i was oggling every day since i came to Alberqueqe, he was the one i wanted to be with. _

_But how?_

_Because as far as i knew...He has Melodie._

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Oh how i wanted to kiss those lips once again, it was like Troy Bolton was a drug to me and i suddenly couldn't get of it/him. He had been my first kiss, my first truly amazing kiss, i know that sounds lame right? Like i'm fawning over him way too much, but if you could be in my body you would understand.

Understand that he was the first person other then my mom to treat me like a real being.

Understand that he was the first guy who had shown ANY interest in me. (Wether they were single or not)

Understand that he was soooooo sexy.

I giggled at the Troy Bolton sitting cross-legged, much like me opposite of where i was sitting on my bed. Troy had been around my house for about 2 minutes and had already made me laugh. It was like it was his job, to make me happy. Why? I had no clue.

"So, Miss Montez, tonight i will teach you to talk" Troy said, looking directly at me and allowing me to read his lushish lips.

I gulped, my feeling sand expressions changing instantly - He was serious? I thought it was just a joke. I couldn't learn how to speak could i? I thought Troy would just forget! Just like i had.

I shook my head franitcally. "Why?" He asked confused.

I grabbed the notepad infront of me and scrawled my reply. _Cause i will embaress myself...Duh! _. He seemed to smile slightly before then shaking his head "Brie, embaress yourself? Who is here to laugh at you?"

I point at him.

"Me? I won't. Why would i?"

_Because, i probably will sound like a dork to you, i don't know how i sound. _

"Alright" Troy said after reading it briefly "Talk and then i'll tell you"

I tensed up even more, shaking my head. _Can't i just teach you some more sign language? Please?_

Troy looked over at me, his bright blue eyes connecting with my brown. He nodded slowly in agreement before he leant forward, moving his head so it was a couple of inches away from me. I could tell he wanted to kiss me and was waiting for me to join our lips in a mutual effort. I suddenly felt as if all thoughts had flown from my head along with my conscious and any reality filled brain cells. And then i kissed him. I had never felt anything like it. His lips were soft and gentle. My body was completely working on auto-pilot as I cupped his cheek and planted small kisses on the lips of his. I had no idea what the hell i was doing, i was sooo new to this but yet i found myself doing random things that normally i would NEVER of dreamt of doing in any other circumstances. It was becoming apparent to me that Troy was trying to allow me to take the lead and not do anything i found un-comfortable. I was grateful and as a result I found myself running my tongue across his bottom lip gently as if asking for permission to enter his mouth, causing his previously closed eyes to snap open and then he kissed back 'fiercely', deciding to take control.

As our tongues came into the 'equation' i felt a moan escape my mouth. At that, i felt Troy smile into the kiss while he just stroked the tip of his tongue along mine as one of his hands crept up to tilt my head back. I really couldn't believe what was happening at that moment. My eyes were closed as i basked in the sweetness of the kiss. I suddenly regretted closing my eyes however, as i random but yet vivid picture of Melodie came into my mind. She was sneering at me while holding hands with Troy.

At that thought, i pulled away from Troy quickly much to his surprise. I ran a hand through my hair reading as Troy asked "Whats the matter?"

I waited a minute before picking up my nearby note pad and pen. _That was a mistake. Please go. _I scribbled.

Troy read then looked back up at me "Gabriella? Whats going on. That was not a mistake"

_It was. You have melodie. Troy please leave now. _I wrote before looking resolutely down at my hands. I think i noticed Troy say something but as i wasnt looking at him i couldn't read it. He seemed to sit there for a moment before standing up and leaving.

I rolled over onto my side, hugging my pillow before allowing a single tear to slide down my face.

* * *

**Troys P.O.V **

I woke up the morning after the night before, my head still as unclear as it had been before i had gone to sleep. Last night at Gabriella's had been confusing and wierd in soo many ways.

But the one that was bugging me the most was that after Gabriella and shared the most incredible kiss i have ever experienced; she told me to leave. I just dont get it? She said it was a mistake and that i have Melodie?

But i don't have Melodie. She _knows _i dumped Melodie yesterday. I had told her...so why was she saying i still had her?

I even told her last night before i left, yet she ignored me.

I groaned in confusement, my head already hurting. I stood up and got changed ready for what i saw was going to be a very very confusing day.

I pulled up at East High, alone in my car. Gabriella nowhere to be seen. I had gone around for her that morning when she hadn't turned up for her lift but there was no answer. I just dont understand what i did last night that was soo bad Gabriella can't even sit in the same car as me?

I unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of my car, immedietely spotting the gang outside the East High entrance. I walked swiftly over, greeting them all before asking the most important question i had been burning to ask. "Have you guys seen Gabriella?"

"No, i saw her mom though. Maybe she got a lift with her this morning?" Taylor shrugged "Did something happen between you two or something Troy?"

"No" I said shiftily before walking into East High, the gang following me suspicously. I didn't bother to go to my locker but just went straight to homeroom where i had a strong suspision Gabriella would be. My suspisions were correct. Sitting resolutely at her desk was Gabriella. She looked sad but yet alarmed when she noticed me walking over to her; the gang following. She sunk into her seat looking down at her desk - like she could just disappear into. I knelt infront of her, trying to get her to look at me so i could ask her what was going on. She looked away however in the opposite direction - Obviously uninterested.

I sighed as the bell rung loudly. WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

It was like i was in an ulternate universe...

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

After our little run in homeroom i had tried my best to keep away from Troy. Which was pretty hard when you think about it because we are in the exact same classes together. All morning he had spent a numerous amount of time trying to get my attention but for some reason i just couldn't give him it. I wasn't upset with him as such, just more disappointed with myself for allowing that second kiss to happen last night.

Troy had a girlfriend and i was coming between them...No matter how much i disliked Melodie, i couldn't just wreck her relationship with Troy. That was NOT what i was about.

As the bell rung to signal the beginning of lunch i was thoroughly relieved. Troy had found an easy opportunity to continuely catch my attention in English as we were watching a movie and the teacher was busy marking papers so therefore didn't feel need to keep watch over the class. He had tried nudging me, throwing notes and even sign language. All of which i ignored.

I jumped up from my seat, racing to get out of the class before Troy could catch up with me. I walked hastily through the student filled corridor to my locker, hoping to god Troy wasnt following me. I opened my locker, checking around to see no familiar faces. Breathing a sigh of relief i relaxed for a second.

I had to admit, i felt really bad about how i was ignoring Troy. He obviously wanted to talk to me but i just couldn't. I couldn't allow him to cheat on his girlfriend - However much i despised her.

I closed my locker before noticing the corridor was pratically empty already, everyone being in the cafeteria. I slowly walked down the hallway towards the girls bathroom, deciding going to the cafeteria really wasn't the best idea. I swung the door to the bathroom open noticing it was empty. I moved over to the sink, turning the watertap on and cupping some water in my hand before splashing it over my face.

"What have you got yourself into Gabriella?" I asked myself while drying my face and pulling out some makeup from my pocket and beginning to re-touch my face up. I jumped slightly as the girls bathroom door swung open, a few girls entering - Much to my dismay, Melodie and her minions.

I decided to ignore them and carry on with my makeup hoping to god they were going to leave me alone. But yet, as i could see Melodies evil face in the reflection of the mirror i could tell they weren't. My thoughts were correct as Melodies minions grabbed me and pushed my up against a nearby wall, my arm hitting painfully against a paper dispenser.

"Fucking Bitch" I read Melodie say, looking thoroughly pissed. "Who do you think you are?!"

I didn't reply - I couldn't. Instead i just allow her minions to keep me firmly pushed up against the wall and the dispenser.

"Answer me!" She scowled "Why are you with Troy so much!"

I stood silently, what was a meant to do? I could feel my arm that had been hit on the paper dispenser searing with pain but i had no way of fixing it. I could also feel Melodies minions long fingernails gripping onto my arms, probably causing severe bruising. I had never been 'abushed' like this before and had no idea how to deal with it.

I watched one of her minions say somehing to Melodie "Mel she cant hear remember, she cant talk either"

"Yeah but she can read my lips" Melodie replied before moving menancingly close to me. "Read my lips good and clear yes? Stay the fuck away from Troy. Understand? He is mine and always will be. don't think you can come in and wreck the relationship i have with Troy. The relationship i built. Got it?"

I didn't reply.

"I said. GOT IT?" I read Melodie say, her face inches away from mine. I nodded frantically feeling as her minions released me and walked out of the bathroom with their leader. I leant against the wall, sliding down it slowly. Tears dropping down my face. I hated this place. It royally sucked; i wish my mom had never had to transfer...There would of been none of the pain, heartache or drama then.

I decided that ditching my afternoon lessons was the best option for me that day. I didn't want to risk running into Troy again or Melodie for that fact. Plus my arms were extremely painful.

I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want any of this to happen.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I ran across the court, my trainers squeaking against the hard hard, varnished, gym floor. The basketball left my hand before bouncing straight back up to it. I bent my knees releasing the orange ball from my hands aiming for the basketball hoop, sighing angrily as it missed completely.

"Dude! whats gotten into you?" Chad asked running up to me. It was after basketball practice that afternoon and because of playing poorly in the practice I had and decided to stay and work a little bit more; Chad joining me.

"I don't know man. I can't fucking shoot ok?" I said angrily, wiping away the sweat that was running down my face, ignoring my aching muscles.

"Well you need to shoot." Chad said stating the obvious.

"Yeah man i know" I said, taking a seat on the gym floor for a break.

"What going on? something is up, you have been acting wierd all day" Chad said joining me.

"Its Gabriella"

"What happened"

"Last night, we kissed right? And then she tells me to leave" I admitted shaking my head.

"Woah was it that bad?" Chad joked cracking a smile. I glared at him watching his face turn to a serious one again.

"I don't know man, that was our second kiss and it felt incredible. Next thing i know she is telling me to leave because i have Melodie. I don't have melodie!!" I said louder then i had intended.

"Thats wierd man, is this why you have been trying to get her attention all day?"

"Yeah."

"You like her alot don't you?" Chad asked

"I don't know. Truthfully, theres something about her and im not just talking about the deaf thing i mean in general. She is special" I said more quieter then before.

"Sounds to me like your falling for her"

"Maybe..."

"You know, Melodie isn't going to give up this easily Troy. She wants you, i think she is laying low and if you get with Gabriella your lives will be like hell"

"What can she do? Besides, we have nothing to worry about because im not with Gabriella. Hell, she won't even look at me"

"...Look at you...Dude THATS IT!" Chad said

"What?" I asked looking at my bestfriend.

"Are you _sure_ Gabriella was looking at you when your told her about Melodie? Are you _SURE_" Chad asked

I thought for a minute, things clicking into place. The other day, Gabriella was looking down at her desk and last night she was looking down at her hands. She _couldn't _have seen what i was saying. Therefore she obviously thinks im _still_ with Melodie. I jumped up quickly. "Chad, i never thought i'd say this but your a fucking genius!!" And with that i ran out of the gym, ignoring the fact i was still wearing my wildcat practice jersey and shorts. I ran through the hallways and out of East High to my car, jumping in and setting off.

Gabriella was going to look at me when i told her. I was _not_ with Melodie.

Gabriella had to know:

...I was falling for her.

* * *

**Aaaarrrghhh!! I know! A update! im sooo proud. My writers block seems to have stopped for this story and College parents chapter will be posted as soon as i finish it. **

**What ya think? Please review nd tell me cause this took ALOT of work. (I know its shorter then normal...but be glad you got a chapter) :P **

**I hope it was worth the wait. **

**- Sarah **

**LoveYou.../x**

**Check out my Bio nd tht...x **


	7. She's Picture Perfect

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish i did believe me...**

* * *

**A\N: Sorry it's short :(**

**Troy's P.O.V**

I knocked hard on the door, maybe a little too hard to be honest but this _was _urgent. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Gabriella's mother.

"Oh hello Troy! its nice to see you!" Ms Montez exclaimed.

"Hello Ms Montez, is Gabriella here?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes! She is upstairs in her room, you know where it is, just go straight in" Ms Montez replied with a welcoming smile before allowing me into the house. I gratefully walked past her and practically ran up the stairs to Gabriellas room - Obviously not bothering to knock before composing myself and entering. I grasped the door handle and entered, my jaw practically hitting the floor as i noticed Gabriella, standing infront of her full length mirror pulling a top down over her head. I blinked rapidly as i saw her body for that short few seconds. It was amazing. Her stomach was skinny and well defined but yet she was curvy - My picture perfect girl.

I watched her jump as she spotted me standing in her room. She rapidly hurried the process of pulling her top down before turning to me with a sort of 'Oh My God' face. I smiled slightly before saying "Can we talk?" Ok, so i know she cant 'talk' but she could write.

She seemed to think through this for a moment before giving in and walked over to her bed, grabbing a notepad and pen, sitting down. I joined her, she seemed to want to look anywhere but at me which of course wasn't what i needed.

"Gabriella, look at me" I said, she was looking down now and not at my face. I sighed, reaching forward and placing a hand under her chin, pulling it gently up so she was looking right at me. "Look at me and read alright?"

She grudgingly nodded as i removed my hand "I'm just going to say this...I broke up with Melodie"

She looked shocked, stricken even. Like she couldn't believe what the hell i was saying. "I broke up with her yesterday. But i realised that today everytime i told you - you werent looking at me and therefore couldn't understand what i was saying. I broke up with her Gabi" I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, me allowing Gabriella sinking in time before i noticed her begin to write.

_Why? _

I read before looking back at her and saying "Because this very special girl made me realise a few things"

_Like?_

"Like that i wasn't happy with Melodie, that Melodie was to much to cope with and that i didn't feel happy around her like i did this new girl"

_You feel happy around the new girl? _

"The happiest i have ever felt before. Like i said theres something special about her" I replied, my eyes never leaving Gabriella.

_So...What does that mean for you?_

"It means i have to find out wether the new girl has any feelings about me" I said wondering wether Gabriella was catching onto what i was actually saying.

_Have you asked her?_

"No. But i plan to...Gabriella, i don't know why but i since you came to East High you have made me realise a few things. How can i put this? Look, what i'm trying to say Gabriella is, i have feelings for you. Do you have feelings for me?" I asked hopefully. I felt like i was going out on a huge limb and if she didn't say yes then i would look like a right idiot.

I watched her looking into my eyes as if deciding. Her eyes were beautiful; Chocolate brown, shiny orbs that made her look even more stunning if thats possible. I gulped as i watched her write on her pad of paper before allowing me to look at it.

_Troy, i do have feelings for you. But, it's complicated..._

But? But is never a good sign. It's wierd; it's like i have just recieved the best news ever - Gabriella likes me back. But yet she says its complicated? "How is it?"

_There are other people to worry about_

"Like?"

_Melodie._

"I broke up with Melodie"

* * *

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"I broke up with Melodie". Troy's words echoed through my ears. This was soo confusing, shocking, mindspinning stuff. Troy comes to my house, says he broke up with melodie, says he has feelings for me and then i tell him i like him back. Is this a dream? A wierd dream i'm going to wake up from? I hope to god not. TROY HAD BROKEN UP WITH MELODIE...Because of me. I felt my features fall slightly.

Because of me.

This was why Melodie had come after me earlier today...This was why i was worried about the whole situation.

_I know, but that doesn't mean i shouldn't worry about her _I wrote back, my hands instinctively running over my painfully bruised arms...the result of Melodie and her minions actions.

Troy seemed to read what i had written then slowly look up at me, watching my pained expression before looking at my arms to which i was rubbing.

"Who did that?" I read him ask, nodding towards my bruises.

I quickly ceased my actions and looked away from Troy. I felt him move his hands to my chin and pull my face up to his for the upteenth time that night. "Who did it?" He asked. He seemingly looked as if alot of emotions were playing within him - Sadness, Anger, concern...

I didn't answer however, causing Troy to shift his hands from my chin, down my neck to my arms where the bruises were resting. He ran his soft fingertips over the sore purple/blue marks on my tanned skin before leaning down and to my surprise, planting his lips to each in turn. I swear, i nearly melted there and then. I really did. I sighed blissfully as Troys eyes connected with mine again.

"Brie, Who did these?" I read him ask.

Slowly, as if transfixed i found myself reaching for my notepad and writing one word.

_Melodie _

Troy read this, his face showing immense hurt before he went to stand up but i grabbed his hand, pulling him back down and shaking my head furiously.

_No_ i wrote

"..."

"I'm sorry" He said after a while of calming down "You didn't deserve them"

I nodded, before i wrote.

_Were you serious? Do you have feelings for me?_

Troy nodded, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

_So...what does this mean?_

"It means, i get to kiss you" Troy smirked causing me to giggle. Troy reached forwards, his lips connecting with mine. I smiled into the kiss as did Troy.

This kiss deepened and to my huge surprise i found my body reacting on its own, pushing Troy back towards the top of my bed so he was laying down. I twisted myself so i was straddling his lap. I think this surprised Troy too as his once closed eyes snapped open, his hands travelling towards my waist. I couldn't believe how forward i was being considering this was now the furthest i had ever gone with a guy...but i was enjoying it. Alot.

When we pulled away, Troy reached forward brushing some hair from my face. "Your amazing"

I smiled brightly down at Troy. "Be my girlfriend?" I read him ask.

I gulped. Did i just see that right? Seriously, if im really dreaming then its no longer funny. Is this serious?! Or am i just a rebound?

Troy seemed to read my mind or something though because i saw him say "Im not kidding and your not a re-bound. Gabriella I know we have hardly know each other long but as i said before. Theres something about you..."

I sighed before grabbing my notepad and pen while still straddling Troys waist.

_Do you understand how hard it will be? I don't just mean Melodie either but i mean my disability Troy. _

"What about it? We handle it ok right now." Troy said.

_But Troy, i have never had a boyfriend before. I don't know how it will work_

"We will figure it out" Troy said simply. "We will just defeat any problems when we come to it. So...Be my Girlfriend?"

I sat there, unsure what to do. When i was with Troy, i felt like i could never be happier - Like i was floating on cloud nine and never wanted to come down. When i was without him had felt as if there was a dull ache in my life till i could be with him again. Thing was, what would Melodie do to me? She doesn't seem like the girl i could mess with.

Suddenly, having some sort of light bulb idea i began to write..._ Ok, but one condition. _

"Whats that?" Troy asked

_No one can find out. _

"Why?"

_Because im still unsure about having a boyfriend. Its nothing against you i just want to see how things work first. Is that ok?_

Troy smiled as he read, his hands travelling from my waist, up my sides to my face, cupping it before pulling my gently down into a kiss.

"Its fine" I read Troy say once we had pulled away.

I had a boyfriend.

* * *

**Troy's P.O.V**

I had a new girlfriend. Gabriella.

I didn't care that she wanted to keep it a secret. In fact, i understood entirely.

I couldn't take the smile off my face as Gabriella lay in my arms for the rest of the night till i had to go. Both of us holding hands, our fingers entwined.

Although, un-beknown to Gabriella, I was far from done with Melodie. She couldn't just go around hurting Gabriella like that, leaving terrible bruises - Causing _my_ Gabriella pain. She didn't deserve it - So i knew it was about time i spoke to Melodie and got a few things settled.

Thing was, Melodie wasn't the most understanding person ever.

* * *

**Hey Guys, so...i don't even know why im posting this chapter 'cause im a bit 'down in the dumps' to be honest. **

**But i'm not going to go into it as i don't want reviews on my stupid sob story. **

**I just want reviews about the chapter - Im sorry its short but im actually hoping to start writing another chapter of 'Dirty Little Lies' and maybe even 'Come Back to me' tonight and see where they lead me.**

**Please check out my Profile/Bio and all my other stories. **

**- Sarah. **


	8. She's speaking her mind

**Sealed with a kiss**

**Please review!**

**Title: Sealed with a kiss **

**Author: xsarahx101 - Sarah! **

**Rating - T rated **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the HSM Phenomenon. Wish I did believe me...**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously – **_

_I had a new girlfriend. Gabriella. _

_I didn't care that she wanted to keep it a secret. In fact, I understood entirely. _

_I couldn't take the smile off my face as Gabriella lay in my arms for the rest of the night till I had to go. Both of us holding hands, our fingers entwined._

_Although, UN-be known to Gabriella, I was far from done with Melodie. She couldn't just go around hurting Gabriella like that, leaving terrible bruises - Causing __my__ Gabriella pain. She didn't deserve it - So I knew it was about time I spoke to Melodie and got a few things settled. _

_Thing was, Melodie wasn't the most understanding person ever. _

_

* * *

_

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I sat on the desk, Troy in-between my legs, entrapping me as our lips met. To us, it didn't matter that they were in a deserted classroom - All that mattered was that we were together, sharing a cherished moment like all of our kisses. Troy's hands slipped to my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips never leaving one another's.

It had been a week since Troy and I had decided to keep our 'relationship' a secret. It had been a bumpy week - After only 2 days of dating it had become apparent to me and Troy that hiding our relationship was hard. We had every lesson together and continuously had trouble hiding stares and lust filled moments.

Melodie was not adding to the easiness of our secret keeping. In fact she was becoming a right pain in the...derriere. She NEVER left Troy alone and took every opportunity to flirt with him. Of course, Troy tried to keep well away from her but it was like the girl could read minds or something - She knew exactly where he would be at a certain time.

According to Troy he had spoken to Melodie about my bruised arms, surprisingly causing Melodie to stay away from me. I have no clue what he said to her but she had stepped down from physically hurting me to just sending me evil stares which were actually quite impressive as far as evil stares go. To Troy's and mine surprise the gang who we hanged around with the most did not suspect a thing...not an ounce. It was weird considering, but I let it slide because I was getting on with them all so well. They had all adapted to my hearing disability quite well and were getting the hang of how to 'handle' it.

All in all though, I had stayed away from kissing and being with Troy in a boyfriend/girlfriend way when in public but when it was behind closed doors - This class rooms for instance - we didn't try to hide our affection. I smiled into the kiss before Troy pulled away and attached his lips to my neck, sucking on the soft spot that he knew would send me reeling. It was weird how after such a short time Troy knew things about me...and what I liked. Soon, Troy pulled away "The bell just went, we have to get to Maths" I read Troy say. I frowned annoyed, but jumped off the desk none the less.

"Come on" Troy smiled, taking my hand and leading me into the hall, having to drop it quickly. We walked down the east high hallway, sneaking quick glances at each other and smiling.

Troy made me feel special. There was no denying it. I felt incredible around him - Confident, happy, on top of the world....The best I have ever felt before. I didn't know I could get such strong feelings for someone, so quickly. But it was happening and I had nothing against it at this point; I doubt I ever would.

We both walked into Maths and took a seat next to each other - Things just seemed...perfect.

* * *

I spent the whole morning with Troy, up until the period before lunch as it was P.E and the girls and boys were separated. We both walked out of art, after an extremely good lesson where the teacher had left us to get on with our on going project and Troy had taken the opportunity to send rather cute, Troyish notes to me that made me smile the instant I read them. When he signaled that the bell had gone and that we needed to get going I felt kind of sad. - We had to go our separate ways for P.E - I hated P.E.

I could never understand what Ms Caswell - The female P.E teacher was instructing to us to do and she was never very patient with me so she would point for me to sit out then set the other girls going on their task before coming over and suggesting I just watch for the lesson. I very rarely did anything and it sucked. I hated being told that because of my disability, I couldn't do certain things. Such things - I could understand, like the fact I couldn't talk on the phone with someone. But it wasn't like it was impossible for me to do P.E at all. The P.E teacher just couldn't be bothered.

Troy and I walked along the corridor, side by side, arms touching to form some kind of contact between us as we couldn't hold hands. It was surprising how close Troy and I had gotten in a matter of a week... I loved having any such contact and the minute the contact was broken I felt...Torn and in-complete. Now that was a feeling I hated.

I looked at him smiling, as I ignored the many students who were passing us. To me - Especially to me, it felt like Troy and I were the only two people alive at that moment. I couldn't hear the yelling of people in the hall, I couldn't see their faces either as my eyes were only focused on my boyfriend. _My _Boyfriend. Because he was the only important person there.

When we reached the doors that led to the different changing rooms of FEMALE & MALE, I sighed sadly. Troy looked down at me, his gym bag in his hand. He smiled encouragingly at me. "Have fun Brie, I'll see you soon"

I rolled my eyes. Troy didn't know just how much I had come to hate P.E; in fact he thought I enjoyed it as he did. But that was not the case. He looked around the now, barely busy hallway and quickly and sneakily planted a kiss on my lips before winking and walking into the guys changing rooms - Before I could even blink or register what was happening.

I sighed once again before pushing open the door marked "Female" and walked into the changing room. I walked straight over to my normal spot, next to Taylor and Sharpay, ignoring the glare off Melodie as I walked past.

"Gabi, did you get told? Ms Caswell and Mr. Bolton are mixing the P.E groups today" Sharpay told me after she had got my attention.

I looked at Taylor **Why? **I signed to her.

"I don't know, I think because Coach Bolton has to do an assessment of Ms Caswells teaching or something..." Sharpay said off handedly.

I nodded before smiling. That meant Troy would be in my P.E group today. That would mean I was with him. I found myself practically beaming as I opened my gym bag and began getting changed.

* * *

Taylor, Sharpay and I walked out of the female changing rooms, dressed and ready for the lesson - Much like the rest of the girls. Part of me was looking forward to it - I was with Troy. But another part (A much bigger part) felt worried - because like I have already said, my P.E lessons never went well and I would probably make an idiot of myself, this time in front of Troy.

I saw Troy instantly, standing with Chad and Zeke, a basketball in his hand, smiling and chatting away. His eyes flickered up as I stared at him and our eyes caught each others. I smiled at him weakly.

**Are you ok? **Troy signed to me after dropping the basketball.

**Yes** I signed back to him.

He looked unconvinced and immediately began to walk over to me. He reached me within 5 seconds. "You sure you're ok?"

I nodded.

"Its cool we have a lesson together today isn't it" he smiled softly.

I nodded, smiling. **Very cool **I signed lamely, my heart obviously not in it.

I noticed Troy was about to question me, but was stopped by Coach Bolton and Ms Caswell entering the gym. He turned away from me slightly, listening to what was being said. I was too far away from either of the teachers to understand any of it. It was a horrible feeling. Then, everyone seemed to move suddenly. Everyone knew what they were meant to do and I had no clue. I noticed that Troy was quickly surrounded by his buddies but thankfully that didn't stop him ignoring them and turning to look at me. "We have to get into groups; do you want to come with me?"

I smiled gratefully at him and nodded. I followed Troy with Taylor, who had joined us and Troy's buddies over to an empty space of the gym. We stood there waiting for instructions when suddenly, Ms Caswell walked over to me. Everyone in my group watched as she spoke to me, while Coach Bolton spoke to the rest of the group, obviously not noticing that Ms Caswell was no longer at his side.

"Ms Montez, I think it's probably best you just sit out for today's lesson and just watch okay?" I read her say.

I sighed, I knew that was coming. Not wanting to make a scene or anything though, I decided to do as I was told and went to turn away, only for someone to grab my hand and pull me back. It was Troy, he released my hand and I now saw him talking to Ms Caswell. I read his and her lips carefully.

"Why does Gabriella have to sit out?" he asked her pointedly.

"I just thought it would be easier on everyone if she was to sit out." Ms Caswell replied.

"Well I think that's unfair. I didn't know east high discriminated against people with certain disabilities." Troy said now, I could tell by his features and the way that his eyes fired up that he was not happy, in fact he seemed borderline angry.

"Mr. Bolton, I am not discriminating against her"

"You could have fooled me. Gabriella maybe deaf but she can do a lot more then your giving her credit for." He said "She may not be able to do most things, but a simple warm up she is capable of. Have you even let her try?!"

Ms Caswell seemed shocked now that Troy was defending me so much. Everyone in the gym was now watching and by the looks of Chad, Taylor and all my other friends, they seemed to be agreeing. I gulped when I realized Coach Bolton was now near the group of us and he didn't look all to pleased either.

"What is going on here?" he asked his son and Ms Caswell, waiting for someone to answer, Troy was first.

"I'm just merely asking why Ms Caswell has decided that Gabriella is not capable of doing P.E" Troy told his father.

"You told her she couldn't do P.E?" Coach Bolton looked astonished as he stared at Ms Caswell.

"Well…I…Urm…Well yes. It's easier…"

"Well Ms Caswell I don't care if it's 'easier'. Last time I checked, Gabriella is a student at this school and deserves to be treated like anyone else. She should be allowed to do all she is capable of and if you don't agree, I suggest you leave this gym right now" Coach Bolton stated firmly, there was certainly no messing with him.

Ms Caswell didn't move however, or make any attempt to leave. In fact she just stood there, her face white and obviously surprised at what was happening.

When Coach Bolton realized she wasn't going to leave he spoke again "Now, I think you owe Ms Montez an apology"

I was blushing profusely now. Had this all really happened? It would have been so much easier for me to have just gone and sat out…

Ms Caswell nodded and turned to me. "I'm sorry" I read her say.

I nodded in acceptance and watched as Ms Caswell and Coach Bolton walked over to the rest of the group, trying to get their warm-ups going once again. I turned to Troy now, who had nudged me for my attention. **Are you okay? **He signed to me.

I nodded **Thank you**.

* * *

The rest of the P.E lesson was really not bad. It was difficult and challenging, but that was the way I liked it. Coach Bolton was really understanding and asked Troy and Taylor to help me understand what to do and didn't mind if he, himself had to explain things over and over again. I didn't manage to do everything, but it would only be a matter of time before I could, it was all a matter of practice and getting used to everything.

Troy had been a star and I owed him so much for helping me with Ms Caswell, who had now stayed away from me whenever it was possible; which I didn't really mind.

After I had gotten changed I went to leave the changing room with Taylor and Sharpay, who had both told me that everyone had thoroughly enjoyed Troy and Coach Bolton's confrontation with Ms Caswell and that apparently it was the only thing people were going to talk about for the rest of the day.

As I entered the hallway from the changing room, I noticed that it was packed full of students, going to their locker before going off to lunch. I smiled as I noticed Troy, Chad and Zeke waiting outside for us. Zeke and Chad quickly took hold of their girlfriend hands and kissed their lips briefly while Troy said Hi to me. "Gabriella you were really good today. You can play pretty well" Chad commented after gaining my attention.

**Thanks** I signed and noticed that this time, it was Troy who translated.

"Dude, you're seriously learning that sign language stuff aren't you?" I read Chad say to Troy who just smiled sheepishly as we began to walk down the hallway. My locker was the first stop. I reeled in the combination and dropped my Gym bag off before I closed it again and turned back around to the group to see that they weren't there any longer, well not all of them. In fact, only Troy stood there.

I looked confused. Where had they gone? I wondered.

"I told them to go ahead and that we would meet them in the cafeteria" Troy told me. "Come with me?" He asked.

Without a second thought I agreed and I followed him down the hallway and through a plain door that had a sign on it that said **ROOFTOP**. It was in a secluded part of the school so I doubted anyone was allowed up there, but I trusted Troy and continued to follow him. He took my hand once we were through the door and led me up 3 flights of stairs and through one more door and then I gasped. We were on the roof and it was incredible. It wasn't just a plain roof, with nothing on it. This roof was special, there were so many different kinds of flowers all over it so it look and smelt beautiful. So strong and so amazingly lovely.

Troy smiled at the bright, surprised expression on my face. "You like?" He asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"This place is a secret. No one knows about it. Well no one apart from me and you." He winked and walked me out so we were on the centre of the roof, then to my delight; he rested his hands on either side of my waist and pulled me close to him. "You're so beautiful" he told me

I blushed deeply and reached my hand up so my fingers tangled in his gorgeous hair and I gently pushed his head down to mine and planted a kiss onto his lips. We kissed for a matter of moments before Troy pulled away. "Gabriella?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"Talk to me? I want to hear your voice"

I shook my head. No. He couldn't hear my voice, it probably sounded horrible.

"Please baby" he begged, leaning down and kissing along my neck and up to the soft spot, just under my ear. I could feel myself melting at the touch of his lips and his hands massaging my waist. He moved back into my eye line and rested his forehead against mine and looked me directly in the eyes, in the most lovely and romantic way. His eyes were so blue, so amazingly blue. How could I say no? I never let anyone hear me talk but I felt safe with Troy; I doubted he would make me feel bad if it sounded terrible would he? One time couldn't hurt…

I moved my head, so my chin rested on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him as if we were hugging, making sure my lips were right next to his ear. Slowly and to the best of my ability, focusing hard on what I was trying to do; I pronounced the first words that came to my mind.

"I Love You"

* * *

**Hello lovely people, **

**So hell yes!! I updated this story! I hope you're happy and to be honest, i'm quite happy with the chapter…even if your not. X**

**I would appreciate it if you would review and check out my other stories. Especially DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS. **

**Love You **

**- Sarah **


End file.
